Hearth's Warming Holiday
by Justaboredpersonlol
Summary: The countdown to Christmas special! A five chapter, one chapter a day, countdown to everyone's favorite holiday! Brandon and Fluttershy have completed all of their holiday shopping...except for each other. Both of them want their presents to be perfect, but they have no idea what to get each other! Now they have to rely on their friends to give them a great Hearth's Warming Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I have no social life, nothing to do, and it's so close to Christmas, I've decided to make the Christmas Special that I promised into a sorta countdown to Christmas. It's a 5 chapter special, which means one chapter a day, but two for today, focusing mostly on Brandon x Fluttershy. Well, here we go!**

Brandon was walking Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle home, like he always did since they appointed him a member of their club. They were talking about what they wanted for Hearth's Warming Day. Brandon was zoned out, it was the first time he's had to buy multiple presents. Sweetie Belle realized Brandon hasn't said a word and asked him in a teasing tone, "What are you getting for Fluttershy?" Oh crap, Brandon had no idea. He had everything for Twi, Rainbow, AJ, Pinkie, Rarity, the cutie mark crusaders, Lizzie, Cheerilee, Spike, the paladins, but he still didn't know what to get Fluttershy. The fillies noticed his silence and asked again, "You are getting her something, right?" Brandon looked at them, "Of course! I just don't know what yet." Applebloom was shocked by this, "You don't know? Ya need to get her somethin'! Try gettin' her somethin' for her animals! She loves her animals!" Brandon sighed, "Well, then it's not for her, Applebloom, then it's for her animals. I need to get HER something. Not her animals." Scootaloo tried to help, "Maybe you can take her on a date?" "No good. We're going to see the play on Hearth's Warming Eve, remember? It's not really a date when all your friends tag along." Sweetie Belle squealed excitedly, "I think I have an idea! Rarity has a gem-crafting machine! I'm pretty sure she'll let you borrow it! You could make it into a necklace!" The filly might be on to something! But wait..."I don't have any gems, though," Brandon told her. She replied, "We'll help you find one! I know where Rarity gets most of her gems!" Brandon wasn't too sure about this idea..."Uh...is this really..." but he was too late. Once they had their mind set on something, they were going to do it. They already performed their Cutie Mark Crusader 'hoof-shake' and screamed out their objective. Applebloom looked so excited, "Yeah! Let's go get Brandon the perfect gem!"  
Brandon just shook his head..."This is going to be...interesting."

Meanwhile...

Rarity knocked on Fluttershy's door, coming to get Opal back from her grooming. "Fluttershy? Is Opalesence ready?" She heard the quiet voice from inside the cottage, "Come in!" Letting herself in the door, she saw about ten shopping magazines, all scattered on the floor. Fluttershy has been shifting through all of them, and a wet Opal was walking around, scaring the mice.  
"Fluttershy! What are you doing?" Rarity asked her. Fluttershy looked at her, obviously she'd been awake for a while, "Oh, hi, Rarity! I'm just looking for something to get Brandon for Hearth's Warming Day. I don't know what to get him! It's driving me crazy! This is his first Hearth's Warming Day in Equestria! This is his first HOLIDAY in Equestria! I want him to like it! If he doesn't like it, then he might leave!" She kept on ranting in her panicky voice, getting louder and more high pitched with each word. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mane was in a mess. Rarity tried to snap her out of it, "Fluttershy! Calm down! What are his interests?" Fluttershy took a calming breath, and thought for a moment..."Um, he really likes knives." "Uh...that's not what I was expecting, but...I suppose I can work with that. Anything else?" Fluttershy paused..."So far, his interests seem to be knives, guns, me, and Lizzie. Sorry. He's not that open." Rarity looked surprised, "You're telling me that you two have been together for about 3 months, and all you know is that he likes weapons, you, and his little sister?" Fluttershy nodded, somewhat ashamed.  
Rarity thought for a cople of seconds...  
"Ok, I think I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy hid all of the shopping magazines under her bed. She wanted her present to be a complete surprise. He came home around 8 O'clock, dirt patches all over his jacket and pants. He changed into a T-shirt and some pajama pants and made his way back downstairs. "Hey, Shy," he kissed her, "sorry I'm late. I was finishing my holiday shopping. What have you been doing all day?" "What I normally do. Just helping my animals. Nothing else!" She replied. Not that good under pressure. He put his arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to him, "Why did you come back so dirty?" "Uh. I...fell. Multiple times," he said. Stammered, more like. Usually he's a good liar, but around Fluttershy it was like he had a speech impediment. Fluttershy couldn't help but find that adorable, and it seriously pissed Brandon off.  
Fluttershy just played along, "I'm sorry," and kissed him on the cheek. Brandon closed his eyes, "So, have you talked to Twilight lately? Are we all still going to see the play?" Fluttershy nodded. And they just layed on the couch and held eachother. Eyes closed. They just enjoyed eachother's company. Fluttershy decided to break the silence.  
"So...last night was..." She timidly said, not finishing her sentence. Brandon's eyes opened, "Uh...did you like it?" She blushed and looked at him, "Yeah...I liked it alot. I love you." She hugged him and kissed him, pressing her face against his for a good five seconds. She put her hoof on his chest, and her other one on his cheek. He kissed her back, "I love you too. If you ever want to use my Datapad to watch those movies and TV shows again, you can tell me." She nodded. What did you think they were talking about? Seriously.  
"I think I have a pretty good present for you, you'll definetley like it." Her eyes lit up, "I'm not telling you anything else. That's it." Fluttershy didn't care. It meant so much that her first boyfriend loved her this much. She didn't really think they'd last three whole months..but in her heart she knew that they were meant for eachother.

Brandon still had no idea how he was going to pull this off. Fluttershy either.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweetie, this isn't going to work," Brandon told her. She wouldn't have that, "No negativity! This plan will work!" Brandon was annoyed, "The plan is we dig until we find one. That's not a very good plan." Applebloom shrugged, and took the tiny shovel out of her mouth, "Well, we can't ask Rarity to use that gem searchin' spell! Or Twilight! Rarity's a terrible gossip, and Twilight's shut up in her home trying to get all her shoppin' done." This really is the craziest time of year. Brandon felt he couldn't argue with them. They were actually pretty big smart-alecks. They all started shoveling, hoping to find the perfect gem.

Fluttershy knocked on Twilight's house, she had a letter to send to one of the Paladins. "WHO IS IT?!" the unicorn screamed from inside. "It's Fluttershy," she said in that normal quiet voice. "GO AWAY! I'M JUST ABOUT TO WRAP YOUR PRESENT!" Fluttershy took the letter out of her mouth, "I just have to send a letter. I'll go away-" but without finishing, a purple aura opened the door, took the letter out of her mouth, and shut the door back.

Fluttershy realized she wasn't welcome and walked to Rarity's home. They met, and decided to walk to the market, seeing as how Rarity had to get some grocery shopping done. Rarity decided to ask a couple of questions, "So, how's your present for Brandon coming along?" "I just gave Spike the letter to send to Ayala," Fluttershy said, looking pleased with herself. She giggled with excitement, and accidentally bumped into some pony. Not just any pony...Crown Jewel. Diamond Tiara's older sister. She's WORSE than Diamond Tiara. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, giving Fluttershy a mean look. Fluttershy immidately knew she just walked into Hell, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you-"  
"You think that just because you and Brandon are going out, you're on top of the world? Well you're not! It's disgusting! You whoring yourself over for some guy, who's ancestors tried to kill us twice? I bet you slept with him, haven't you?" Fluttershy looked down, about to cry. Crown Jewel kept interrogating her, "Oh my gosh, you did! You're disgusting." "Shut up! Stop talking! Just be quiet!" Rarity was just about to butt in, when she heard a voice,  
"Bullying is just so sad." They all looked over and it was Brandon, shovel in his hand. He walked up to the group, "Crown Jewel, I really thought you wouldn't stoop to terrorizing some pony who accidentally bumped into you." Crown Jewel gave him that snooty scoff, "Just what are you going to do about it?" Brandon looked at her with some evil intention in his eye, "I think all of that weight is making you grumpy," he said as he looked at her saddlebag, "Why don't I just take it off your back?" Crown Jewel scoffed at the idea, "As if!" "I wasn't asking." He then proceeded to grab the mare's saddlebag and actually threw it as far as he could! Which was actually pretty far, considering not that much was in there. Crown Jewel didn't have time for some snooty remark, or an empty threat. She ran like crazy after her saddlebag, hoping her precious belongings didn't get stolen by some pony when it hits the ground.

Brandon kneeled down beside Fluttershy. What just happened drew a couple of looks, but no definite crowd. "Hey, beautiful. Are you ok?" he asked as he wiped her eyes. No answer. Just a fake smile. He looked at her and kissed her, this was their first kiss out in public, she still wouldn't answer. Brandon looked at her and told her, "We'll talk when we get home, ok?"

The two walked home, his hand on her back, in silence. He tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't. It was until they both sunk into bed when he tried again. "Shy, I know what Crown Jewel said upset you, but there's more. Tell me what's wrong." Fluttershy rolled over to look at him and told him exactly what was on her mind, "I was right. Crown Jewel says what every pony is afraid to say. They think what we are is weird. I know it shouldn't bother me, but I've been getting teased all my life. And who's to say our friends don't think it's weird, too? Now every pony knows that we..." "Shy, Crown Jewel's a bitch and nothing will change that. No pony has said anything negative about our relationship, they have only said things like 'you two are adorable' or 'you and her were meant for eachother' I've heard nothing but good things. Not many speak to me about us because they treat it as a normal relationship. A while ago Applejack told me she thought we were adorable, she never lies, right?" Fluttershy nodded as a smile tried to push through, but not quite there yet. He continued, "And so what if every pony knows that we...did 'that'. We thought that we were ready, didn't we?" She nodded again. "I was told to only do that with someone I love, and I did. I hope you know how much you mean to me," he told her as he stroked her neck.

Fluttershy was obviously feeling better now. Brandon always knew just how to talk to her when she was upset. He kissed her, a bit more tender and longer than he usually does. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his stomach, and put her head on his chest, "I love you," she told him. He replied by putting his arm around her and laying his hand on her wing.

"I love you too, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

_Message to: Fluttershy  
Uh...are you sure he'll like this? It's a...well, you know what it is. I mean, I know you mean well, and he is pretty sentimental. But...not many girls would give this to her boyfriend. Anyway, the package is with the letter. I guess you know what you're doing.  
-Holy Knight Ayala_

The two were getting ready to meet the rest at the theater, to keep up the tradition of watching the play. Fluttershy was brushing her mane, and Brandon was putting on his clothes, the usual dark-grass green jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. They heard a knock on the door, and Brandon volunteered to answer it. When he opened the door, there stood the three fillies, with a paper bag in Applebloom's mouth. Sweetie Belle's eyes filled with pure happiness, "We got it! The-" Brandon put his hand over her mouth, and signaled her to be quiet. He then whispered to them, "Thank you so much, I'll put the finishing touches on tonight. I owe you guys atleast 5 favors." Fluttershy called from upstairs, "Brandon? Who's at the door?" He looked at the fillies and motioned for them to go, and they did. "No one, Shy! It was just...our imagination?" He walked back upstairs to her, she was wearing a nice dress, seeing as how this is a formal event. It wasn't anything too fancy, just something you'd expect some pony to wear while attending a play. Brandon smiled when he saw this sight, "You look gorgeous." She blushed, he's never said THAT before. He kissed her on the forehead and asked her, "Hey, Shy, can you leave the room for a few minutes? I need to put the finishing touches on your present, and you're wearing the perfect dress for it. It'll just be five minutes." She wondered, _what does that mean? _But, she complied. It took about ten minutes before he came downstairs, hiding something behind his back. "Close your eyes," he told her. She didn't know what to expect. Fluttershy felt his hands sweep around her neck, and lift up her mane. She felt something cold was placed around her neck. She felt some weight on her neck, and waited for Brandon to give the word, "Ok," he said, "open your eyes."

Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw the necklace on her. It was a beautiful red gem, shaped like a heart, encase in a gold pattern, which was really some of Pinkie's glittery gold dust. That was one thing she wasn't expecting, "It's beautiful," she was in tears, "did you make this yourself?" He nodded, "Well, sorta. I had help from the little fillies. They helped me find the gem, and gathered the string, gold dust, and they even came over just now to let me use Rarity's Gem Shaping kit. They didn't want anything in return, either. Well, other than having their sleepovers here every now and then. Do you like it?" Fluttershy didn't have any words, she was crying and for the first time it was happy crying. He kneeled down in front of her and wiped her eyes and kissed her on the nose, "I take it that's a yes." Fluttershy then got a little scared, _this present makes mine look awful...but, he might like it._ Fluttershy looked at Brandon and told him, "I got you something, too. But I don't know if you'd like it," she said meekly. Brandon gave her a little chuckle and said, "Fluttershy, a change of clothes would make my day," it's true. He only had three outfits, and one of them was just something to sleep in. He continued on, "it's the thought that counts, Shy," he kissed her nose again. It was a cute nose. She left the room for a moment and came back with a box in her mouth and a photo album book, she forgot to wrap it, but they didn't mind. Brandon looked at the book and asked her what it was. She answered with, "Well, I put some of the pictures we took together into this book, and you can add on to it. Look, there's pictures of us on our first date, and all of our friends, too. Like you and Applejack fixing my chicken coop, you and Rainbow Dash in a race while you're using that speed thing, you and Pinkie Pie baking a cake," "All of these pictures seem to be making fun of me," he said jokingly. All of the pictures were of him falling, or being embarassed in some way. Brandon will never live down the fact he had to wear a lacey pink apron. Fluttershy put the box on his lap, "Oh, and there's this, too." He opened it and there was a knife. Nice dark handle, looked like it could do some damage. Brandon looked closer at the knife and something was engraved into it, a heart. Inside that heart was Fluttershy's cutiemark, indicating some sort of eternal love, he thought. Fluttershy looked scared, "I...I didn't know what else to get you. You were mad that your knife broke a couple of weeks ago while saving one of my animal friends from timber wolves, so I got you a new one. Do you like it?" She asked, quietly. Brandon replied with a kiss on the forehead and said, "I love it. Thank you. It looks like it can do a lot of damage, I can't wait to use it."  
They both completely forgot...they were late for the play!  
Hopefully, they didn't miss it!


	5. Chapter 5

They all sat down, watching the play. The acting wasn't that bad, but Brandon didn't really pay attention. He looked over to see the rest of the girls enthralled with the play, all except Lizzie, who was trying to figure out her new phone, and Fluttershy, who was playing with her necklace. Brandon put his hand on Fluttershy's hoof and closed his eyes, thank Celestia they included seats in the theater. She leaned on him, filled with every emotion that meant 'happy'. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed eachother's company. They weren't even paying attention to the play. Fluttershy drifted off to sleep and dreamt. Her dream was a nice dream.

She dreamt of an average morning with him. Whoever gets up first makes breakfast, and they sit out at the table outside her home, just talking to eachother about anything. Something was different, though. Brandon looked at his watch and realized he had to leave, probably for work. Fluttershy went inside as Brandon left. She fed her animals, and looked at a picture and smiled. The picture was of her in a white dress, and Brandon standing next to her, he was in a suit. Flowers were being thrown all around them, and their friends surrounded them. Everyone. The Princesses, Lizzie, The Paladins, and of course, the mane six. They were married, happy, and even had a child, most likely adopted.

Fluttershy's dream was interrupted by the thundering stomps of applause. She slept through the entire play! This is shocking since watching the play was always her favorite part of Hearth's Warming Eve. _Oh well,_ she thought, _there's always next year. And I think I found something better than the play. _Fluttershy finished her thought with nuzzling his arm.

The group ate out, another tradition they like to uphold. Rainbow Dash and Twilight were explaining to Brandon how they were in the play at Canterlot last year. "I don't believe that," he told them, "Fluttershy would NEVER go out on stage." Applejack chuckled, but she didn't know if he was playing or if he was for real. "Well, ya better go and believe it! 'Cause she did, and she did a darn good job at it, too!" Fluttershy's face went red, Brandon turned to her, "Which one were you? Let me guess! Commander Hurricane?" Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, too bad. That would've been hilarious to see." The eight friends ate and talked and laughed until it was time to go home. They realized on their walk home that friends and love are two of the most important things anyone can have.

Hopefully, the whole world will realize that soon.

* * *

Well, that ends my Christmas special. Now I'm spending the rest of the year just relaxing, and thinking of new stories to entertain you guys. Once again, I cannot express how much I appreciate all the feedback. The new story will have some fresh faces, more drama, and a look inside about the truth behind the Paladin Project and if Brandon will have to choose between his friends, or keeping his secret of being Royal Bloodline from the world. So, have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or in short:

Happy Holidays and New Year, from a Bored Person  
Let's all hope 2013 is better than 2012.

-BP


End file.
